What's Your Favourite Animal?
by Silkylion10
Summary: My own version of another fic. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Ayame come round and a box of animal shaped bisuits introduce conversation. H&T K&Y S


What's _your_ favourite animal?

"Shigure-kun, Ayame-kun, come in, come in. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are already here," said Tohru, ushering the two older men into the house.

"Oh, my darling younger brother!" shouted Ayame. "I simply must see him!"

"They're in the living room, I'll

be in, just let me get the biscuits," said Tohru, heading towards the kitchen.

"Ha'-san! Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun! And not forgetting little Misaki-chan!" shouted Shigure as he entered the living room and picked up the three year old.

"I've got a present for you little Misaki-chan! Here!"

He gave her a packet of biscuits shaped like the creatures of the zodiac and put her down onto the floor.

"Yuki! Where are you?" asked Ayame as he sailed through the doorway. Yuki groaned and tried to hide behind Kyo who was sat next to him on the couch. Hatori was on the other couch and there were to armchairs for Shigure and Ayame.

Ayame collapsed on the armchair nearest Yuki and Shigure took the other one. Tohru came from the kitchen carrying a plate of cookies. She placed them on the coffee table and sat next to Hatori on the couch. He wrapped and arm around her and pulled her close.

"So what brings you round here, Ayame-kun, Shigure-kun?" said Tohru, trying to start up a conversation.

"Is it a crime to want to see our friends?" pouted Ayame.

"Not at all! I was just-"

"Look! Look! It's a dog!" shouted Misaki, still sat on the floor, holding up a biscuit shaped like a dog.

"Oh, I just love dogs!" shouted Ayame. "They're my favourite animal, you know? Always so loyal and friendly. They can also be very mischievous, or so I've heard," he finished, smiling at Shigure.

"Really? Uncle Shigure, what's your favourite animal?" said an excited Misaki.

"My favourite? Well, now that you ask…"

"Oh, God. Here we go…" Yuki and Kyo sighed simultaneously.

"…my favourite animal has always been snakes."

"I don't like snakes! They're slimy!" said Misaki.

"On the contrary, little Misaki, snakes aren't the slightest bit slimy. Their scales are very smooth and they are able to get you to do exactly what they want!" Shigure finished.

"I still don't like them! Uncle Kyo, what's your favourite?"

"I don't know, I've never really had a favourite animal…" Kyo said. Yuki elbowed him in the ribs, hinting at something.

"Aww. Come on, pick one, Uncle Kyo!" encouraged Misaki.

"Alright then. I suppose, I've always had a soft spot for mice and rats…"

"I wonder why?" Shigure said softly to Ayame. However, it wasn't soft enough and Yuki and Kyo both heard and glared at them, daring them to say it any louder.

"Why mice?" asked Misaki, holding up the biscuit shaped like a mouse.

"They're small and sweet and kind and…I don't really know…" Kyo said, thinking hard about it. "I've just always liked them."

"Mice are sweet!" Misaki said. "What's your favourite animal, Uncle Yuki?"

"My favourite animal has always been cats-" he started.

"No surprise there, either," sighed Ayame quietly to Shigure. Yet again, they weren't quiet enough and were glared at. If looks could kill…

"-because they're always kind and when you work at it, you can build up a real relationship with them. They're loyal and stick up for you," he finished.

Kyo pulled him gently into his body and Yuki willingly followed. The only person who noticed, however, was Tohru, Hatori being too buried in the newspaper, Shigure and Ayame whispering about true love etc. and Misaki going through her biscuits. Suddenly Tohru noticed something.

"Why look Misaki, there's my favourite animal!" she said, pointing to a biscuit shaped like a seahorse.

"Seahorses? 'Kaa-san, why do you like seahorses? They're puny!" exclaimed Misaki. At the mention of seahorse, Hatori put down the paper and gazed lovingly and his wife.

"Little Misaki's right you know, Tohru-kun. Seahorses are puny and wimpy! They're so small!" Shigure said, seeing an opportunity to provoke his friend. Hatori just glared at him. If looks could kill, Shigure would have died five times by now.

"If I may, Shigure-kun, I know that they are small, but they are some of the most graceful creatures on the planet," Tohru said. Hatori pulled her close. Even after the curse had been broken, the member of the zodiac still related to their animals in some way or another.

"I'm afraid we have to leave now, Tohru-kun, Hatori-kun, thank you for inviting us round," said Yuki, standing. Kyo also stood up and headed towards the door.

"Well, if you're going we may as well go as well. Come on Shigure," Ayame said. Yuki groaned. The men stood and made their way towards the hallway and the front door.

"Come on, Misaki-chan, time for your afternoon nap…" Hatori said, quietly picking up his daughter and taking her from the room. Tohru stood and headed towards the front door.

"Thank you for coming," she said, as she reached the men putting on their shoes.

"The pleasure is all mine!" exclaimed Ayame, kissing her hand in his usual flamboyant way.

"Ayame-kun!"

"Nice to see you again, Tohru-kun, but I must be off, I have to get to a meeting," said Yuki as he and Kyo left the house and headed down the path. Ayame and Shigure left about half a minute later, rushing to catch up with the others.

Tohru sighed, closed the front door and headed to her own room to read.

--With Hatori and Misaki—

"'Tou-san," said Misaki, "you never told me what your favourite animal was!"

"Mine? You are my favourite animal and always will be," Hatori said, settling Misaki in her bed.

He left the room when she was nearly asleep and when to his room and flopped onto the bed. Tohru smiled at him.

"They give me such a headache sometimes…" he sighed, wiping his eyes. His wife giggled slightly.

"They don't mean any harm, you know that!" she giggled.

"I know, I know…"

* * *

A/N: This is my own version of another fic that I've read, 'Animal Crackers' by Meow-Mix-91. 


End file.
